The Animaynz Show
by cidthekittyisfun
Summary: its a story about cute boys doing cute things and trying to fight off the evil forces of fangirls.


The Animaynz Show - Episode 1

Moses - *trying to wake up Karman* Karman, get up! its time for you to start HS today

Karman - RAWRZ I DONT WANNA WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO A HUMAN/DEMON HYBRID SCHOOL WHY CANT WE GO TO ONE OF THOSE I DUNNO DEMON SCHOOLS RAWRZ. _

Moses - well you couldnt get into one of those regular demon schools! your grades are HORRIBLE and you werent infeminte enough to pass as a weretranneh vampire that makes the 2 riches guys homolust for you to be able to payfor your education.

Karman - STILL why an ALL boys school! _

Moses - again bad grades _ and also cuz it was the closest to our apartment _ plus at least this way you dont have to worry about those crazeh fangirls all over you!

Karman - oh pls what kind of fangirl would go after an angsty vampire clone idk wtf i am with human hatred issues and incredibly violent oh and carries around a big frigging schythe _

Moses - youd be suprised _ _ but lets not get into fangirls i..im still trying to erase some of those images and fanfiction i found when i google searched our names T_T

Karman - huh! fanart and fanfiction!

Moses - MOVING ON.

*karman and moses get ready and head to school*

*theyre at school now*

Karman - Dude im tellin you i still think that going to an all boys school is just begging for ho-yay moments.

Moses - please dont remind me -_- *is still traumtaized by this doujin he came across of him and karman _ *

Karman - is there something your not telling me?

Moses - NO I DONT WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU! _

*everyone turns around and looks. Moses was in a traumatized daze thinking about all that yaoi fanart and fanfiction and other crazeh fangirl things*

Karman - DUDE I KNEW YOU TOTALLY SWUNG THAT WAY GROOOSSSSSS _

Moses - NO NO IT..ITS NOT LIKE I-I LIKE YOU OR ANY-ANYTHING *blushes* _

*before karman can respond someone comes dashing by SUPER fast so fast they dont even notice wtf knocked them out*

Straight Cougar - 

eidontwantotbelateomfg.

Karman and Moses - uhmmwut! *thier confused _ *

Straight cougar - wellyousee- *straight cougar gets hit on the head by a giant buff guy with spikey hair*

Kenny - HEY KNOCK IT OFF DONT SCARE THE FRESHMEN AND STOP TALKING TO FAST OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! Isnt that right yuchiru!

Yuchiru - yah kenny will beat j00 up _

Karman - huh! i thought girls werent allowed _

Kenny - thats not a girl! its a loli! all badasses need a badass loli! _

*karman gives him an odd look*

Kenny - well freshmeat you look good enough to -

Karman - rape! oh god i knew it was THAT kind of school T_T

Kenny - HELL NO IM WAY TOO MANY TO BE PAIRED UP WITH ANY SILLY FANGIRL YAOI FANTASY

Yuchiru - i dunno kenny you are from bleach and well we all know theres prolly more ho-yay pairings then.. plus i think i saw a doujin once of you and ichigo do- *yachiru is cut off*

Kenny - THEY DID NOT MEAN ME THEY BETTER NOT OFF OR I WILL ANNILATE THEM AND DONT YOU DARE TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE YAOI FANGIRLS WHEN YOU GET OLDER YACHIRUO _*

Moses - ok im glad that we got into the same class! Oh karman i dont know what id do if we were seperated *grabs karmans hands and looks longingly into his eyes*

Karman - *looks starry eyed* moses...

Moses - karman... *starry eyed*

Karman - GTFO _ *swings sycthe at moses which he quickly dodges*

Onizuka - comes crashin threw the windows on his bike* ALRIGHT CLASS HAS BEGUN I'm your new teacher Onizuka and im gonna kick your ass.. WITH LEARNING.

*the glass breaks and since ceil was sitting next to the window it almost cut him but sebastian with his cat like reflexes quickly shattered the glass but the noticed that ciel had a cut and then tenderly embrassed him and looked longing into his eyes and he tried to tend to his wounds as he slowly pulls ciels head up to his and leans in for a deep pationate kiss... or not cuz then right before his lips touch ciels he gets interupted by a baseball to the head*

Ryuu - sorry it just slipped. _ **tut-tut** fangirls and thier crazy fantasies trying to turn this show into a godam yaoi fest.

Karman - hmm? fangirls! WHAT ARE THESE FANGIRSL EVERYONE SPEAKS OF. *karman shouts*

*EVERYONE GASPS*

Onizuka - NEVER MENTION THE FORBIDDEN ONES!

Kenny - yea..they..they even kinda scare me _

Grell - I actually like them especially all the delicious sebby-chan and grell fanart and fanfiction they put out 3333333

Ceil - I bet you wrote and drew half of them didnt you*

Grell - _ _

*anywhoo after that uhmm onizuka teaches about stuff and like class ends time for lunch break*

Karman and moses sit next to Kenny and Ryuu.

Moses - so have you guys joined any clubs yet?

Kenny - im joining the FIGHT CLUB RAWRRRZZZZ!

Ryuu - baseball

Karman - clubs are stupid _

Moses - i want to join a club but i dunno what got any ideas?

*suddenly nekozawa appears out of nowhere with beezlenef*

nekozawa - yu wannnntt to join the black magic cluuuuubbbb i have put a curse on you that makes you want to joiinnnnggg plus you already have the black hoods and its dark and you cannot be out in the light for looooonnnnngg

Moses - hmmmm that does sound kinda intersting ok sure why not Karman your joining right!

Karman - NO I HATE CLUBS THERE ARE NO CLUBS FOR ME AND I HATE HUMANS RAWRZ _

Moses - *kinda pouts* awwww ok T_T it..its just that.. i.. I DONT WANT TO BE SEPERATED FROM YOU MY DARLING KARMAN *blushes*

Karman - *death stare* GTFO RIGHT NOW *gets scythe out ready to attack*

Nekozawa - do not worrrrryyyyy i will put a curse on himm to make him fall in love with youuuuuuu

Moses - rly! i mean NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT... what has come over me! its odd its like i caught some sort of.. disease where i cant help but longingly look into karmans eyes and a tingly feeling comes over my heart... and my pantz.. mainly my pantz. *moses thought that whole what is wrong with me in his head*

Kenny - hey ryuu you dont.. think moses is getting...you know.. that

ryuu - no! you musnt speak of that! ITS NOT ALLOWED

Kenny - yeah true but...

Karman - what is it!/ did my friend contract some sort of mysterious disease that turns him into a complete ho-yay fangirl fantasy!

Kenny and ryuu - NO NOTHING AT ALL. _ _

*mysterious theres something secretly going on piano music plays in the background*

Tamaki - oh sorry i just thought it fit the mood _ cont *stops playing music*

karman - hmm if you say so in the meantime i need to find a club to join

*after awhile and stuff uhmm karman couldnt find a club so he came up with his own idea*

Karman - *pouting on the stairs* darn i still cant find a club to join. all of them have humans.

Kyon - *standing atop of stairs* why not start a club of your own?

Karman - thats a great idea! im going to start a music club! when i wasnt out killing humans and being angsty against the world i did like playing guitar.

ok then thats it! im gonna start a music club!

*karman isnt angsty for once and decides to make a music club in the meantime...*

*yes were ending this episode on a "in a meantime..." deal with it*

in the meantime...

nekozawa - alright L i brought him here, our first victim weve had since 20 yrs ago

L - *turns around in his chair eating a giant sundae* hmm i havent seen a case like this since the great annimaynz vs fangirls war of 97

moses - wait 97 thats not 20 yrs ago thats like...*counts on fingers*

L - SILENCE! nekozawa put him in the CHAMBER

moses - chamber! sounds sexxeh will you be joining me nekozawak :smileywink:

nekozawa - ohznoz its getting worse!

DUN DUN DUUUUUNN

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
